Memories
by Sakura Lilith K-o Asakura
Summary: U.A. Recuerdos que vivieron Sakura y Syaoran...-Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí...La primera vez que te vi.-
1. Recuerdos

Memories

By

Sakura Lilith K-o Asakura

**ACLARACION:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP (si fueran mios estaria haciendo una continuacion o algo similar donde por fin Sakura y Syaoran estan juntos y felices xD)Sin embargo la historia es totalmente mia, asi que les pido que no tomen este fic y lo anden publicando en cualquier otro lugar, no lo digo solo por mi, hay muchas autoras y autores en esta pagina que les gustaria conservar todos sus derechos sobre las respectivas historias, y no les agradaria o les agrada en lo mas minimo que las tomen sisn su consentimimiento y las publiquen en otros lugares, asi como tambien adueñandose de la autoria de las mismas...

Pov Sakura

Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí.

La primera vez que te vi.

Recuerdo que ese día, me levante muy temprano para ver en que bachillerato había quedado, y no me agrado, a lo cual, tenía que usar el plan B, le avise a mi madre y le dije en cual había quedado, tampoco le agrado, así que, tome mis papeles, tanto originales como copias y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, llegamos al bachillerato donde había estudiado mi hermano, era totalmente diferente al que se me había asignado, no iba a quedarme en esa odiosa cadena de bachilleratos, sí, decidí cambiarme, y me alegro por ello. Si no hubiese sido por eso, jamás te habría conocido.

Recuerdo claramente que, la primera persona que vi al cruzar la entrada, fue a ti, entraste tranquilamente, vestías con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, y una playera negra también, llevabas los audífonos puestos, te miré por algunos segundos y agache la mirada para seguir a mi madre. Y entonces nos encontramos con una señora, a la cual mi madre saludo animadamente, yo no la conocía, pero era trabajadora del plantel, así que conocía a mi hermano. Y ahí estabas tú, no sabía si me mirabas o no, yo veía el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, mientras que, a quien supuse era tu madre, también preguntaba algo de información, y lo siguiente que supe era que los cuatro la íbamos siguiendo a una de las oficinas del plantel.

Llenamos los formularios y fue ahí cuando nos separamos, mi madre me acompaño a realizar los pagos y de ahí nos regresamos a casa. Pasaron los días y el día de inicio de clases llego, pasaron muchas cosas, y comencé a juntarme con un pequeño grupo de alumnos, escasamente, contándome, éramos 4. Tú te reunías con un grupo mas grande y a veces te veía practicar mientras una compañera te grababa, los demás siempre intentaban seguirte el ritmo pero era rara la vez que lo lograban.

La primera vez que te hable, mi grupo había tenido una hora libre, y una amiga me dijo que fuéramos a la jardinera de la parte de atrás de las oficinas, yo acepte. Caminamos y de repente dijo:

-Mira quien está ahí, ven vamos a saludar a Syaoran- y yo solo la seguí.-Syaoran, hola- lo saludaste y él se levanto de donde estaba sentado, un árbol grande que daba una reconfortante y fresca sombra.

-Hola Rika, ¿Cómo has estado?- te saludo el, y le dijiste que bien.

-Te presento a mi amiga, Sakura- de repente me quede pasmada, no sabía qué hacer, bueno, sabía que debía de contestarle, pero, solo me paralice, y a como pude…

-Ho-hola, mucho…gusto, Syaoran- y tú me correspondiste el saludo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tomaste mi mano y la besaste, yo me ruborice, puesto que jamás habían hecho algo similar.

Sí, muy a pesar de que ya llevábamos casi 2 meses y medio de clases, hasta ese día te hable por primera vez.

En esos momentos estaban regando las jardineras, y recuerdo que fue nuestra primera jugarreta, recuerdo que lo tomaste como una apuesta. Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales y solo salió de repente.

-No creo que te quedes parado frente al aspersor de agua, digo, es como si vieras que un auto viene hacía ti, simplemente te quitas y ya- recuerdo que lo dije y me miraste

-¿Entonces es un reto?- me dijiste

-No, no es un reto solo estoy diciendo que, es por instinto- me defendí

-Pero me estas retando a que no me quedaría a esperar que me moje… entonces… ¿es una apuesta?- me volviste a decir

-¡No! Yo no estoy apostando nada, solo lo dije como un comentario y tu…- y antes de terminar me tomaste de la cintura y me cargaste… directo al aspersor, recuerdo que pataleaba y te decía que me bajaras, pero claro, no hiciste caso y seguiste caminando como si nada, y te agachaste conmigo en brazos a esperar que pasara el agua del aspersor, yo seguía forcejeado pero, era obvio que eres más fuerte que yo, y de repente, solo sentí la frialdad del agua, y a como pude me di la vuelta haciendo que te calleras de espalda, agarre el aspersor y te apunte y recuerdo que te moje el pantalón y parte de la playera, te levantaste de un movimiento y me abrasaste, me quitaste el aspersor de las manos que seguía chorreando agua, te separaste y lo dejaste en su lugar.

Ambos estábamos mojados, de la parte de enfrente del pantalón, si, ese día era miércoles, podíamos llevar pantalón de mezclilla, y la playera también estaba mojada. Me miraste, sonreíste y te paraste frente a mí.

-Gane- soltaste de repente.

-Yo no aposte nada, y no te rete- te dije

-Claro que si, me retaste, ¿o no es cierto, Rika?- dijo mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Saku es cierto, dijiste que no podía quedarse ahí a que el aspersor lo mojara, al decir que no podría lo retaste- dijo mientras sonreía y después soltaba una risita

-Rika, solo dije el comentario, no lo rete- dije haciendo pucheros

-Hey, deja de hacer pucheros, pareces niña chiquita, además, si fue reto, yo solo respondí a él, así que ya sabes que puede pasar si me vuelves a retar- dijiste con una media sonrisa- Oigan ¿su clase no empieza en 5 minutos?- nos dijiste.

Nos despedimos y nos apresuramos Rika y yo.

Ese día no lo olvido, ninguno de esos lo olvido, me di cuenta de que eras especial.

* * *

><p>Que tal a todos y todas quellas que leen esta cosa que.. se me ocurrio en un momento muy.. deprimente u_u<p>

Bueno.. se que deveria de estar intentando actualizar el otro que tengo de CCS.. pero sinceramente no se me ha ocurrido nada mas hasta estas fechas... puesto que estoy pasando por un momento muy dificil.. personal y emocionalmente xD... digo.. despues de todo.. no te enteras todos los dias.. (ok no..ya sabia eso desde hace meses pero no esperaba que el tiempo pasara rapido y menos pensar que seria verdad).. bueno.. pero para que los aburro con eso.. en resumidas cuentas.. estoy pasando a 3 semestre y, bueno.. las cosas no han sido faciles, puesto que reprobe algunas cosillas y ahi me tienes haciendo examen tras examen... me tienen en algo asi como arresto domiciliario o algo similar solo porque a mis pares se les ha pegado la gana.. see.. no puedo salir.. xDpor si fuera poco y para aornar.. mi novio se va el 10 de julio... (el mismo dia del cumpleaños de una amiga... se podria decir la mejor.. es como una hija para mi xD... despues de lo de su mama u_u) y se va... se va para quizas no volver.. lo que lo hace aun mas deprimente... por muchas cosas que quiza y algun dia cuente xD... si se ke no deberia porque son notas de autora.. pero necesitaba desahogarme un poco.. pues no hay mucho que hacer ni con quien hablar :/

Ahora despues de mi drama en el parrafo anterior... el fic se centra en pequeños momentos que vivio Sakura al lado de Syaoran... antes.. de que el se fuera.. y tambn.. despues de que se fue.. y probablemente durante su ausencia si es que regresa jajaja xD.. ( no la verdad lo dudo.. soy muy mala muajaja xD). Todo eso dependera de mi estado de animo y las ganas ke tenga de levantarme de mi cama.. hoy me levante a la fuerza.. solo x ke mi cama no me quiere cerca y me avento ¬¬ asi que sin mas... nos leemos despues ^^

Perdonen si ven un monton de errores.. que digo errores... HORRORES de ortografia.

Y como bien diria una ves una persona que conoci

Portense mal... cuidense bien xD

"_Cuando atesoras esos momentos con el ser mas querido, te das cuenta de lo importante que es en tu vida, porque lo recuerdas en cada momentos.. y es ahi donde recuerdas promesas que se realizaron, y aun cuando esa persona ya no este, tomas fuerza para seguir adelante y cumplirlas, porque esa persona tan especial para ti, no hubiese querido que te dieras por vencida..."_

By

_S. L_.

_K~o A._


	2. Promesas

MEMORIES -1

By

Sakura Lilith K-o Asakura

ACLARACION: CCD no me pertenece, es de las chicas CLAMP, esta historia esta escrita sin fine de lucro y su unico fin es el de entretener, la historia es totalmente mia, solo estoy usando a los personajes pues para representar mis alucinaciones aqui plasmadas jajaja... este... que mas... aaa.. si.. cualquiera que tome esta historia y la publique en otro lugar sin mi consentimiento previo... que se atenga a las consecuencias... sin mas...

* * *

><p>aqui les dejo un poco mas de esta historia, espero y les guste xD<p>

* * *

><p>Pov Sakura<p>

Y aquí estoy nuevamente, hoy no ha sido un día tan malo… al menos eso creo yo, no sé, el porqué, pero tengo un presentimiento algo extraño… quizá sean solo alucinaciones mías pero sea lo que sea, tal vez tenga que ver con el… de eso estoy segura.

Han pasado dos días desde que Syaoran se marcho nuevamente a Hong Kong, y el día en que se marcho, crei que estaba preparada, que etaria lista para afrontarlo, tuve 3 meses para hacerme a la idea de cómo sería mi vida sin el de ahora en adelante, pero, creo que de cierta forma me equivoque, pensé que, con toda esa preparación, no me afectaría tanto, pero no, el golpe fue duro y frio, simplemente el hecho de saber que ya no iba a estar conmigo, fue lo que me hizo volver a la cruel realidad, pensé que todo aquello se desvanecería y me dirían que era una broma de mal gusto… de verdad que espere que todo fuera mentira, soñaba con que me dijeran que nada de esto era real, pero, no fue así.

Ya van 2 días, el día de hoy ha llegado visita, familiares por parte de mi madre, hace ya mucho que no los veía, años para ser precisos, pero, aun aunque me alegraba el hecho de que vendrían, no sé, algo me hacía sentir vacía… y quería saber de él, saber como estaba, escuchar su voz, y he de admitir que estaba nerviosa en el momento en el que le marque desde mi celular, estaba tan nerviosa como cuando cualquier colegiala le llama al chico que le gusta, y entonces, después de que timbro…

_**-¿hola?-**_

-Syaoran?

_**-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?-**_

-omm pues, más o menos, ¿y tú?-

-_**como que más o menos-**_

-que esperabas, que dijera que estaba bien, recuerdas que me dijiste que no querías que te mintiera, si te dijera que estoy bien seria mentira- le recordé al momento que una lagrima caía por mi mejilla

_**-tienes razón, pues en ese caso, yo no estoy en mejores condiciones, ¿recuerdas cuando me enviaste un mensaje diciéndome que te sentías como si te faltara algo para estar completa?-**_

-sí, lo recuerdo, hasta la fecha me siento así-le dije mientras me abrazaba a una almohada cercana

_**-pues, yo me siento igual, sabes, me haces falta cielo, te necesito mas de lo que imaginaba-**_

-yo también te necesito- escuche que me hablaban desde la sala,- nee, debo irme, me están llamando, y ya sabes cómo son cuando uno no va cuando ellos lo piden-

_**-está bien cielo, cuídate mucho, salú… bueno, ten mucho cuidado-**_

-tú también ten mucho cuidado, y cuídate, salúdame a tu familia, y cualquier cosa que me avisas-

_**-Sabes que si cielo, y mi mama te manda saludos, y un beso y un abrazo-**_

Extrañaba que me dijera cielo. Me levante de la cama y me mire al espejo, tenía los ojos llorosos y no podía salir así, tome un pañuelo y me limpie las lagrimas, y tome un poco de maquillaje para disimular, entonces, mire la cadenita que llevaba en mi cuello y fije mi vista en el anillo que había en ella…

Recuerdo muy bien que 2 semanas antes de irse, cuando estábamos en la escuela, me llevo a un área apartada de los edificios de las aulas, y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, como siempre, y de su mochila saco una cadena que tenía un anillo

-sé que esto es algo que debí de habértelo dado el día en que partiera, pero… a como están las cosas creo que será mejor dártelo ahora, pues… después de esta semana, no sé si nos volvamos a ver, así que, recuerdas que te mencione que mi mama había comprado un utensilio para hacer garbados en metales?- yo asentí con la cabeza y lo miraba atentamente a los ojos sin saber a qué quería llegar con eso- claro se ve fatal porque la letra es mía- eso me hizo reír bajito pues sabía que era un momento duro para ambos y ante las adversidades siempre intentaba hacerme reír- pero quería hacerlo yo, de cierta forma, dejar un pedacito de mi aquí contigo- y entonces extendió su mano y puso la cadena con el anillo en mi mano, el anillo dice "TE AMO CIELO" el me decía cielo desde poco antes de hacernos novios, no me molestaba en absoluto, pues muchas veces el me dijo que era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo este tiempo, y que era un pedacito de cielo para el, tan inalcanzable y hermoso, yo me ruborizaba cada vez que el me decía eso, pero con el tiempo se me fue quitando esa pena…

-¿podrías…por favor?- le dije dándole la cadenita y recogiéndome el cabello, desde la primaria me lo había dejado crecer y ahora a mis 16 años ya lo llevaba a mitad de la espalda, se coloco detrás de mí y la ajusto, cuando termino, me bezo el cuello, adoraba cuando hacia eso, siempre que me alteraba, me abrazaba y me daba un beso en el cuello, mientras me decía "tranquila, todo está bien"-gracias-

Me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos…

-con este anillo, estoy haciendo la promesa de volver en cuanto me sea posible, volveré por ti, aun aunque ya estés con alguien más y ya no sientas nada por mí, volveré para saber que estas bien, sabes que tu felicidad es mi felicidad, y si tu estas bien, yo también- lo miraba a los ojos y yo ya estaba derramando lagrima tras lagrima, el tenia los ojos llorosos y entonces lentamente me acerque a él y con mis manos tome su rostro y lo bese. El susurro un te amo, y yo le respondí diciéndole que también lo amaba…

Yo no podía darle nada mas, yo le había entregado todo, a mis dieciséis años, yo le entregue lo más preciado que una mujer podría tener, le entregue la pureza de todo mi ser, aun a pesar de que la de él no sería su primera vez, puesto que él es dos años mayor que yo y que pudo haber estado con muchas otras más, mucha gente dirá, que estupidez, ¿entregarse por amor? Pues sí, fue lo que hice, y no me arrepiento, y es entonces cuando vuelvo a la realidad y miro nuevamente en anillo que tengo entre mis dedos, susurrando un te amo que no será escuchado, pero que tengo la esperanza de que él lo recordara.

Y sé que en los últimos dos días no he dormido casi nada, y que si duermo es porque el cansancio de mi cuerpo y de haber llorado por un buen rato. En estos dos últimos días, de las aproximadamente 16 horas que debí de haber dormido solo he dormido entre 4 y 6 horas, y sé que podría hacerme daño y que no está bien que me malpase tanto, que le prometí que me cuidaría mas, pero no puedo evitarlo, me pesa que no esté aquí conmigo, el no poder verlo, el saber que esta tan lejos de mí, pero, por más que quisiera no puedo estar con él, pero confió en que volverá, el lo ha prometido, y tanto él como yo no hacemos promesas en vano.

"_CUANDO LA PALABRA SEA EMPEÑADA, _

_DEBEMOS CUMPLIRLA DE LA FORMA QUE SEA NECESARIA,_

_ES AHI DONDE ESTA NUESTRO HONOR Y VALOR COMO PERSONA"_

E.P.

* * *

><p>La frase anterior es una que me gusta mucho por el significado de estas palabras, la autora es Eréndira Prado, es una persona que me ayudo y apoyo en los momentos dificiles, y cuando de plano no sabia ni que mas hacer, me dio su apoyo tanto como una madre y amiga, y es alguien que admiro por ser padre y madre de dos hijos, mi novio y su hermanito xD.. si ya se... no tiene nada que ver, pero, lo que me gusta de esta frase es que de cierta forma tiene algo que ver con este capitulo, es algo que hay que tomar para reflexionar. En fin, pues con respecto a este capitulo no hay mucho que decir, todo se ira sabiendo conforme a mi mente retorcida, imaginacion y recuerdos quieran hacer... le spido disculpas por loos horrores de ortografia xD.. y sin mas.. me despido...<p>

ya saben.. portense mal.. pero cuidense bn xD

¿no quieren dejar un review?

es gratis y no es necesario estar registrado xD


End file.
